1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vacuum cleaner having a cyclone collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is a home appliance used to perform cleaning operation. The vacuum cleaner generally includes a fan motor to generate suction force, a suction part to suction air on a surface to be cleaned using suction force of the fan motor, and a dust collector to separate dust from the air suctioned through the suction part, collect the separated dust, and discharge purified air.
A cyclone dust collector, which is a dust collector that separates dust from the suctioned air using centrifugal force, is widely used since it is semi-permanently usable and more hygienic and convenient than other dust collectors that employ a dust bag.
The cyclone dust collector is applicable to any type of vacuum cleaner including a canister type vacuum cleaner, an upright type vacuum cleaner, or a hand type vacuum cleaner.
A rotating airflow generated in the cyclone dust collector is not visible to the naked eye. Accordingly, it is not easy for a user to determine whether or not the cyclone dust collector is operating normally. That is, in the case that the fan motor malfunctions or a flow passage is blocked, suction force and cleaning efficiency are degraded, but the user may fail to recognize the same.